


Gimme Shelter

by martizzle



Series: To Be Alone [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Promises, The Sauna Scene, i don't even go here really, just got real sad thinkin' 'bout them Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martizzle/pseuds/martizzle
Summary: “Is that what you want, Taka?”Taka’s refusal to meet Mondo’s eye was an answer in and of itself. Mondo took the opportunity to crowd Taka’s space, throwing up an arm to lean on and leering down at him. Since Taka had been slowly sliding down the wall to fold in on himself, the height difference was even more pronounced.“Taka.”With his free hand, Mondo tilted his chin up. Taka was blushing again, but his eyes had a peculiar glazed-over look that Mondo had never seen in him before.“What do you want?” Mondo repeated.“Mondo –”“What. Do. You. Want?”aka fellas is it gay to teach your crush how to punch in a sauna also you're both boys trapped in a weird murder school
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: To Be Alone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126862
Comments: 7
Kudos: 201





	Gimme Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Okay. Okay. So. I started watching a Trigger Happy Havoc playthrough, and Chapter 2 made me so Sad that I've done nothing but think about these two for about a week. I haven't even finished watching the game. Hyper-fixations r fun. Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: omg thank y'all so much for the love!!!! I'm real bad at responding to comments and stuff, so just know that everyone who gives kudos and leaves comments and bookmarks is officially Pretty Cool in my book!!!

Turns out that even the most prudish, uptight dude could let loose when he was stuck in a sauna for over an hour.

Taka, despite all his annoying mannerisms and seemingly permanent stick up his ass, dissolved into yet another laughing fit when Mondo finished his latest gang story, complete with stealing lizard food and hiding from the cops under a table. Between giggles, Taka leaned into Mondo’s shoulder.

“Surprised that a goodie-two-shoes like you can laugh at someone doing a _crime_ ,” Mondo gently teased.

“Well, it already happened, didn’t it?” Taka countered. “No use worrying about past deeds. Besides,” Mondo’s heart dropped a little when the smile left Taka’s face, “it’s not like there’s anything I can do about it here.”

And just like that, the moment ended. No longer were they two young men starting a budding friendship; instead, they were once again unwilling participants in a psychopathic “game.” Taka moved to put some space between them and pointedly didn’t meet Mondo’s eyes. 

Mondo cleared his throat.

“So… you got any stories yourself, Mr. Hall Monitor?”

“What kind of stories?” Taka asked. He still seemed a bit tense, but at least he was willing to humor Mondo.

“Y’know, stories about you doin’ bad shit,” Mondo said. 

“Nope,” Taka answered – a little too quickly, in Mondo’s humble opinion.

“C’mon, there’s gotta be something,” Mondo goaded. “Even little things, like runnin’ in the halls or –” Mondo gasped for dramatic effect, “– Taka, have you ever said a _swear_?!”

Taka grew an even darker shade of red than he already was from the steam, but Mondo could see the beginnings of another smile.

“I, uh, punchedaguyonce,” Taka mumbled.

“Didn’t quite catch that, princess,” Mondo feigned (also taking note of Taka’s rather amusing reaction to the nickname). “Care to run that by me again?”

Taka grumbled but relented, “I punched a guy once.”

He didn’t seem keen on elaborating, but there was no way in hell that Mondo would let that go unexplained.

“Gonna tell me what led to that, or…?” Mondo started.

With a sigh, Taka straightened up and donned what Mondo affectionately started calling his I’m-in-Charge-and-Please-Don’t-Question-It-Because-I-Might-Cry voice.

“I used appropriate force to break up a fight,” Taka said.

Mondo only raised an eyebrow in response.

“Fine,” Taka groaned with a pout. “A third year was bullying a first year, and when he didn’t stop, I got a little handsy. Happy?”

“Hell yeah, dude!” Mondo exclaimed, clapping a hand on Taka’s shoulder. “I can see the legends now: Ishimaru Kiyotaka, defender of the common man. Sounds badass.”

Taka rolled his eyes but did nothing to hide his small smile. 

“I will admit to feeling, uh, _badass_ in the moment. Though,” he continued, rubbing his right hand, “I think I did more damage to myself than the other guy.”

That piqued Mondo’s interest.

“Lemme see ya make a fist,” he said.

Taka did as he was asked. Mondo winced.

“There’s so much wrong with your form,” Mondo said, taking a hold of Taka’s hand and purposefully ignoring Taka’s small noise of surprise. “Your thumb should go on the outside, and overall it’s way too tight. You gotta loosen up and let all the momentum go from your body to your opponent’s, or else you’re gonna end up with broken fingers.”

An idea popped into Mondo’s head. He suddenly stood up and pulled Taka along with him. Taka’s eyes were wide, which made Mondo chuckle as he maneuvered Taka to the fighting stance he’d perfected over years of scuffles.

“You wanna put your whole body into it, not just your arm,” Mondo’s voice grew quieter as the space between the two of them became nonexistent. “Your wrist should be strong and in line with the rest of your arm,” he pressed himself along Taka’s back and ran his arm down Taka’s, “and most of your power comes from your lower body.”

Taka was quiet, hesitant, but he didn’t move to escape Mondo’s hold. If anything, he leaned into Mondo’s touch. Taka was warm from the steam, and though he wasn’t as broad as Mondo, his arms were well-defined and stronger than they looked. He was more relaxed than Mondo had ever seen, and he had to admit that it was a good look on Taka.

Oh, right. Teaching Taka how to punch.

“Your arm should be almost fully extended when you make contact, but you should follow through until it’s straight,” Mondo breathed, moving Taka’s arm as he spoke. “The key is keeping your feet steady.”

Mondo chanced a peek at Taka’s face for the first time since they assumed this position. He was still blushing, but there was no trace of discomfort in his features. Taka smiled when he noticed he was being observed. Mondo’s heart flipped, and judging by the newfound warmth he felt, he assumed that a blush of his own was starting to appear.

“I appreciate the lesson, Mondo,” Taka murmured. Their faces were so close together that Mondo could feel Taka’s breath graze his lips. “Though, I don’t think I’ll need that information anytime soon.”

“Oh? And why’s that?”

Taka’s smile turned devious.

“Well, as long as you’re by my side, I won’t have to worry about defending myself,” Taka whispered.

_Ding dong, bing bong._

Both jumped at the interruption. Taka leapt out of Mondo’s arms, eyes wide and scanning his surroundings. He started breathing heavily.

“W-we need to get back to the dorms,” he stuttered. “I didn’t realize how late it was getting –”

“Hey, calm down,” Mondo said. “We just lost track of time, that’s all.”

Taka started pacing around the sauna.

“I was the one who promised Celeste to follow the nighttime rule,” Taka muttered, almost like he was talking to himself instead of Mondo. “It’s my responsibility to check the time and know what’s going on and obey the rules!”

“It’s okay, man; nobody expects you to be perfect 24/7.”

“ _I_ do!”

Mondo fell silent at that remark, but it was like a floodgate had opened inside of Taka.

“It’s my job to be perfect, to know every single little rule and follow them to the T, like a robot,” Taka’s voice was getting frantic, “but I don’t _like_ being a robot! Sometimes, I want to be a normal kid and break the rules. What’s so wrong with that? I want to keep talking to you, but my dumb brain won’t stop yelling at me to follow the dumb rules in this dumb place!”

“If you’re that concerned about it,” Mondo interrupted, “we could always go back to my room.” 

That stopped Taka in his tracks.

“That way, we can still hang out while obeying the nighttime rule,” Mondo continued, “and then there’d be no possibility of falling asleep outside the dorms. Win-win-win.”

Taka was wringing his hands. He looked like he wanted to argue, but he was obviously having trouble poking holes in Mondo’s bulletproof logic. If there was one thing Mondo knew how to do, it was finding and exploiting loopholes to get what he wanted.

“C’mon, Taka, lemme take you to bed,” Mondo added with a wink.

Taka flushed an even deeper shade of red and nodded. Mondo mentally high-fived himself and led the way.

As soon as they left the sauna, Taka shivered. Mondo was feeling a little chilly, too (one of the cons of spending far too much time in a heated room), but he got another one of his truly excellent ideas.

With a flourish, Mondo whipped off his Crazy Diamonds jacket and draped it on Taka’s shoulders. Taka’s eyes went as wide as dinner plates, and Mondo smirked in triumph.

Until he remembered that he’d been wearing that jacket in the sauna for god knows how long, so it must’ve been positively dripping with sweat. Oops. Taka didn’t seem to notice, thankfully; he merely mumbled a thank-you and snuggled into the collar. Taka’s blush hadn’t lightened one bit.

The trip back to Mondo’s room was short and quiet, and as expected, they didn’t encounter anyone in the hallways. Taka showed only the slightest hint of hesitation when Mondo opened his door. Mondo, like the cool guy he was, sat backwards on his desk chair and gestured for Taka to make himself comfortable. He shuffled in and leaned against the wall, but he didn’t seem uncomfortable. The silence was beginning to be so, though, so Mondo striked up a conversation.

“So, what does the ‘Ultimate Moral Compass’ get up to when nobody’s lookin’?”

Taka huffed a laugh and relaxed his shoulders.

“I got pretty good at fighting games last summer.”

“Oh yeah?” Mondo said, relishing in how Taka’s eyes lit up. “Which ones?”

The conversation flowed freely as it had earlier in the evening; Mondo was quickly becoming addicted to Taka’s bright peals of laughter and the way his ears turned red when Mondo complimented him.

All too soon, though...

“I should go back to my room.”

Taka said it so quietly that Mondo almost missed it. Mondo figured as much – it was getting late, after all – but Taka’s body language screamed “give me a reason to stay.”

He was still wrapped in Mondo’s jacket, positively drowning in the symbol of Mondo’s commitment to everything Taka stood against. (Apparently Mondo could get quite poetic when he had a crush. Who knew?) He was slumped against the wall, eyes cast down. Mondo half expected him to fall to his knees and beg for an excuse to not follow the rules.

Well, who was Mondo to deny a friend in need?

“Is that what you want, Taka?”

Taka’s refusal to meet Mondo’s eye was an answer in and of itself. Mondo took the opportunity to crowd Taka’s space, throwing up an arm to lean on and leering down at him. Since Taka had been slowly sliding down the wall to fold in on himself, the height difference was even more pronounced.

“Taka.”

With his free hand, Mondo tilted his chin up. Taka was blushing again, but his eyes had a peculiar glazed-over look that Mondo had never seen in him before.

“What do you want?” Mondo repeated.

“Mondo –”

“What. Do. You. _Want_?”

Taka closed his eyes. He was clearly conflicted, his deepest desires at war with his need to follow the arbitrary rules of society. Mondo let him think quietly, and after a few moments, Taka looked up at him again, steely determination gracing his features. Mondo smirked.

“Whaddya want, Taka?” he whispered.

Taka took a deep breath.

“Fuck me.”

_Shit_.

It was Mondo’s turn to close his eyes. He pressed his head to the wall and swallowed around the lump in his throat while his imagination ran wild.

He was going to ruin Taka. Take him apart piece by piece and drive away all those inhibitions before putting him back together. Taka deserved everything Mondo could give him and more, deserved to have his pretty little head filled with happy thoughts with absolutely no room for second-guessing.

Taka deserved… better than this. 

“Mondo?” Taka’s voice was small, unsure, and Mondo never wanted to hear that tone come from him again.

Painfully aware of the security camera’s cold gaze over his shoulder, Mondo gathered Taka in his arms, cradling his head on his chest. Taka made a confused sound, and Mondo gently shushed him.

“I want you so bad, Taka,” he breathed right in Taka’s ear, earning a shudder from him. “Don’t doubt that for a second. But not like this. Not trapped in this hellhole, not with cameras watchin’ our every move.”

Taka made a soft but distinctly wounded noise. Mondo’s heart ached.

“Tell ya what we can do, though,” Mondo murmured, piquing Taka’s interest. “We’re gonna stay here for a moment, pretendin’ that you’re cryin’, ‘n I’m holding you.”

He tightened his grip on Taka to prove his point.

“Then we’re gonna make our way to my bed and turn off the lights –” it took all of Mondo’s self-control not to break his resolve at Taka’s hitched breath, “and we’ll get under the covers and see what happens.

“That sound like a plan?”

Taka slowly nodded, face still buried in Mondo’s chest.

–––

Mondo wouldn’t classify Taka as the most skilled person he’d ever kissed, but his sheer enthusiasm and quick learning certainly made up for it. The tiny noises he kept letting slip were a huge bonus, too.

If he had to pick, Mondo would say that kissing Taka’s neck (below the collar – he wasn’t _that_ cruel) was his favorite part. Taka would wriggle beneath him, like he was unsure if he wanted to pull away from Mondo or press closer. Though it was hot and sweaty under Mondo’s sheets, and they had to limit their sounds and movements lest they attract unwelcome attention, Mondo hadn’t felt so at ease in quite a while.

Like all good things, however, it came to an end.

“We should prob’ly stop,” Mondo regretfully mumbled when Taka’s yawns became hard to ignore. “Need t’ get some sleep.”

Taka grumbled unhappily but didn’t protest.

With one last, sloppy kiss to Taka’s jaw, he untangled himself from the other boy and flopped down on the bed next to him. He stuck his head outside of the covers and took a deep breath of (somewhat) fresh air; Taka joined him a moment later. They sat in comfortable silence for a minute.

“Wish I met you at a normal school.”

Mondo’s not sure what prompted him to say that, but it was too late to reconsider. Taka didn’t answer right away.

“Sorry,” Mondo said, “I shouldn’t’ve –”

“You probably wouldn’t have even liked me, anyways.”

All thoughts of sleep left Mondo’s mind immediately.

“Dude, I literally just got to second base with you.”

Taka groaned and rolled onto his back, burying his face in his hands.

“We're stuck in here with just a handful of people,” Taka’s voice was muffled. “Under normal circumstances, surrounded by tons of other people, you probably wouldn’t look at me twice.

“I’m just a teacher’s pet,” he continued. “Boring, uptight, always do what I’m told. The polar opposite of you.”

Mondo rolled his eyes.

“That’s _why_ I like you, ya dummy. Don’t wanna be surrounded by people just like me all the time.”

Even in the darkness of the room, Mondo could tell that Taka was blushing.

“Seriously,” Mondo said, gently prying a hand away from Taka’s face, “I guaran-goddamn-tee that you woulda caught my attention just as fast in another world.”

That earned a chuckle from Taka.

“I wish we could’ve met at a normal school, too,” Taka whispered.

Mondo properly laced his fingers with Taka’s, security cameras be damned.

“M’gonna keep you safe, Taka,” he murmured. “That’s a promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Taka sighed.

Mondo kissed Taka’s wrist.

“I never do.”


End file.
